Le Journal Magnifique De François Bonnefoy May20XX
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: Sequel to Gilbert's Awesome Diary April, 20XX. Francis writes in his dear diary about life, love, and the fact that his boyfriend might be cheating on him with a certain American...


**_This is a sequel to Gilbert's Awesome Diary April 20XX. You don't necessarily have to read it to get the gist of this story but hey, if you wanna - go right ahead :D_**

**

* * *

Le Journal Magnifique De ****François ****Bonnefoy

* * *

**

_April 30th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Arthur and I celebrated our anniversary today. We were originally planning to go out to a fancy French restaurant to signify the one month anniversary of us falling in love [although really, I have loved him for much longer than that] but I realized that what better way to show Arthur my love by cooking a meal for him myself? I looked up foods that act as aphrodisiacs. Did you know that bananas stimulate male performance? I made sure to put some banana slices into the desert.

And my, did Arthur perform. I wish I could him meals like the one I made for him _everyday_.

* * *

_May 1st 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

I woke up next to Arthur, who was still clearly asleep. Mon petit lapin is so cute when he sleeps. He looks so innocent… it warms my heart.

Is this what love feels like? Being with Arthur makes me feel so happy… happier than any of the other men and women I have been with would ever make me feel.

Did you know Arthur twitches his nose in his sleep? It is rather adorable. He really _is_ mon petit lapin.

I would've watched him sleep for longer but my cell phone rang. I did not want to wake Arthur up so early in the morning with 'La Marseillaise'. Mon lapin is rather grumpy in the mornings.

It was from Antonio. I have not seen Antonio for at least a month… I suppose in my excitement in finally getting Arthur to fall madly in love with me, I have ignored my friends. He was calling to tell me that he had not seen Gilbert for at least a month and was wondering if I had. I had not. We both realized to our horror that we have been ignoring our dear obnoxiously vain friend. I hope he does not hate us. The love between friends is almost as beautiful as the love between lovers!

We are going to visit him tomorrow immediately! I do hope he can forgive us!

* * *

_May 2nd 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

It seems as though our obnoxiously vain friend has got himself a lover. When Antonio and I went to visit his darling little house [though a tad bit on the plain side – I suppose it is Ludwig's fault] to invite him to go drinking as the comrades that we are, he _refused_!

"Sorry guys, but I'm busy with _my_ boyfriend!" he said before slamming the door in our faces.

IN OUR FACES! My beautiful nose might've been hurt in the process, had Antonio not pulled me out of the way.

But truly, Gilbert rejecting us for his boyfriend was heartbreaking. And rather surprising. I didn't think he would be able to get a boyfriend – what, with his ego and all.

When I told mon petit lapin about what had happened, he was just as surprised as I was. To put it in his terms he didn't think that "the bloody wanker would ever get laid". Oh mon petit lapin, always so well-versed.

I have decided that I will make it my goal to figure out who indeed is Gilbert's lover. Despite my initial surprise, I'm very happy for Gilbert! Love is a wonderful thing! Antonio is rather happy for Gilbert too; on the way to the bar [as if we were going to let Gilbert's rejection prevent us from getting drunk] he was talking non-stop about how the three of us can go on triple dates together with our lovers! While that sounds like fun, I don't think Antonio's lover Lovino would be up for it. The last time I saw him, he gave me a black eye. A BLACK EYE – MY BEAUTIFUL EYE LOOKED DISGUSTING FOR AT LEAST A WEEK. Oh! Thinking about the ordeal breaks my heart into little tiny pieces all over again – my _beautiful_ face… ruined!

…now I've forgotten what I was writing about initially. Oh right, Gilbert's lover. I'm going to ask mon petit lapin if he wants to join Antonio and I in our little quest to discover who Gilbert's lover is. I'm sure he'll say yes; of course he'd want to find who would be stupid enough to love Gilbert.

_Later_

Arthur said that I was 'bloody nuts' to go find out who Gilbert's lover was and refused to be a part of it. But ah, that's where the beauty of sex comes in, non? Arthur is now part of Antonio's and my team.

I shall write in you more later, mon cher journal! Arthur is waiting for me on the bed… I love seeing him all red-faced and sweaty…

* * *

_May 3rd 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

I'm starting to regret asking Arthur to join our team; he's turned into a bit of a dictator.

When we first met up to discuss what our first moves should be in unlocking the mystery, Antonio suggested that we ask Elizaveta to see if _she_ knew anything.

Before I could even say, "L'amour", Arthur had begun yelling at Antonio that the first thing we needed to do was collect evidence!

…I'm afraid I'll need to hide Arthur's Sherlock Holmes books away from him for the time being.

We decided that we will all go tomorrow and interrogate darling Elizaveta to see if she knows anything about Gilbert and his secret lover.

* * *

_May 4th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Elizaveta is a tricky little vixen; I'll have to admit that. When we all visited her and Roderich's home [which is quite feminine – I suppose that's Roderich's fault] and asked her if she knew anything about Gilbert, she smiled evilly.

"If I tell you, what do I get out of it?" she asked us.

Of course, Arthur – being the bad-tempered man he is, began to throw a fit and together with Lovino [who Antonio had dragged along], stormed out of the house. Antonio ran after Lovino to calm him down. Before going to chase Arthur, I promised Elizaveta copies of the photos I took from the last love-making session Arthur and I had. Elizaveta hugged me in her joy – such a beautiful woman, if it weren't for the fact I had Arthur… ah, but I shouldn't be thinking such things. Not when I am a committed man.

Anyways, Elizaveta told me to go pay my darling Mathieu a visit and I would have all the answers. Oh Mathieu! My dear little cousin with the cutest little ass! It's been _too_ long since I've seen him – now I feel guilty. Mathieu is a bit of an introvert; he doesn't try to make friends, quite unlike his obnoxious brother Alfred. He rarely gets visitors; oh mon dieu now I feel _terrible_! Mathieu must be missing me _so_ dearly – and I haven't even told him about me and Arthur!

That's it! I'm paying a visit to Mathieu tomorrow morning! Alone this time; I don't think Arthur will be very agreeable on this trip – especially if Alfred is there too.

* * *

_May 5th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

I am at a loss. I'm not sure quite what to think of at this moment. My mind is numb. I need a glass of wine.

_Later_

I feel slightly better now. Or at least, Arthur's fury made me laugh and calmed me down about everything. I think I'm in a better mood to explain what happened.

So I took darling Elizaveta's advice and went to visit cher Mathieu at his delightfully _quaint_ home.

Of course, being the kind cousin "big brother" type person that I am, I have a key to his house so of course when I got to his house I fished out the key and opened the door!

Mathieu's taste has degraded since the last time I've seen him. I believe he and I will have to go to Ikea for new furniture. I met the most delightfully _terrifying_ worker there with the cutest little boyfriend! I'm sure he'll give us a discount the next time I go!

I was hoping that Mathieu might be taking a little nap or cooking or doing something equally adorable… but he wasn't. Do you know what I saw when I walked into his living room?

He was kissing another man. And not just any man – he was kissing _mon ami, _GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT. I assure you, cher journal, that I let out the most unearthly howl at the very sight.

MY DARLING LITTLE COUSIN. KISSING MY FRIEND. AND NOT EVEN TELLING _MOI_ ABOUT IT! MON DIEU, I FEEL AS THOUGH I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED. AS SOMEONE WHO IS SO EXPERIENCED IN LOVE, COULD MATHIEU NOT HAVE TOLD ME HE WAS DATING GILBERT? I WOULD'VE GIVEN HIM MY FULL BLESSING AND BOUGHT HIM SOME CONDOMS. BUT _SECRETLY_? I FEEL AS THOUGH MATHIEU DID NOT TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME.

OH IS THIS WHAT HEARTBREAK IS? THEY ARE RIGHT – YOU CANNOT TRUST _ANYONE_! OH DIEU MY HEART – IT IS BREAKING!

MON COEUR! MON COEUR!

Oh, I feel better now. I think I needed to let out a bit of my heartbreak. Anyways, the moment I saw them I let out the most unearthly howl and startled them out of their kissing.

Of course Gilbert – the _prude_ – made a fuss that I had disturbed them, but at least Mathieu had the decency to look horrified.

He attempted to apologize but I would take none of it! I told him in my coldest voice that I was disappointed he never bothered telling me and then left. It was the most dramatic exit too, I'll have you know.

Anyways, I called up Antonio and informed him of what our friend has been up to this past month. Antonio was just as horrified as me – only _he_ thought it was a horror that Gilbert never bothered telling us about his new lover. I never thought of it that way – so of course I was _doubly_ mad at the both of them. I felt as though my heart broke when I saw them kissing and then it broke into smaller pieces when I realized Gilbert didn't love his friends enough to tell us he was dating Mathieu. Oh my heart, it _hurts_.

I told Arthur about my discovery. Of course, he forgot who Mathieu was but when I reminded him he was _very_ mad. I had to even calm him down because he wanted to "summon" his silly imaginary fairies and curse Gilbert to eternity. Then Arthur got mad at me because I called his fairies silly and imaginary and went back home instead of spending the night with me like he usually does.

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, MATHIEU. YOU HAVE BROKEN MY HEART _AND_ PREVENTED ME FROM MAKING LOVE TO MON LAPIN. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY.

* * *

_May 6th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

I forgive Mathieu. He came over this afternoon and we went out for lunch together. He explained that he was scared I wouldn't approve and wanted to break it to me slowly. As well, he informed me that Gilbert was bitter that Antonio and I spent more time with our lovers as opposed to with him. He helped me plan a way to get back onto Gilbert's good side and I told him how he and Gilbert could get back into Arthur's good books [not that Gilbert was ever in Arthur's good books though].

My heart isn't broken anymore.

* * *

_May 7th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

It seems that Arthur is mad that I forgave cher Mathieu so quickly. I admit that we had an argument over the matter. I don't mind much – it only guarantees a hot night following~

Not that Arthur will ever find out, but secretly I love these arguments. Arthur is a feisty little thing in bed when he's mad at me. I also like how he likes to bite during those love making sessions.

Ah, Arthur's just made his way to our bedroom. I guess it's my cue to follow him up~! Adieu, cher journal, for I am about to have some fun~~~~

* * *

_May 8th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Today I was reminded that even though I gave Arthur a present on our anniversary [not including the dinner and after-sex], he has yet to give me one. I brought it up this morning at breakfast and Arthur merely gave me a glare. Either he is still mad about our argument last night or he completely forgot about it. For the sake of love, I'm hoping it's the former.

Me and Mathieu are going out to lunch today! I'm quite excited – we're going to _L'Andora_ – the food there is _delicious_!

And so are the waiters. Oh ho ho I can't wait for our lunch date!

_Later_

I managed to get the numbers of several of the cute waiters at _L'Andora_! But all for fun – of course. I would never _dare_ cheat while in a relationship. It gives a bad name to love!

_Even later_

Mathieu and I had _so_ much fun today! Hopefully the next time we go out, we can bring along our lovers!

What a lovely day today was!

* * *

_May 9th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

I haven't seen Arthur this entire day. I wonder what he's doing.

* * *

_May 10th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Arthur seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. I called his house and he didn't answer. I decided to go pay Antonio a visit – I knew for a fact Lovino wouldn't be there because he was staying over at Feliciano's house. Oh Feliciano! He's so adorable – I should pay him a visit too, but when Ludwig's not there. The man is terrifyingly intimidating at times. It's hard to believe he's Gilbert's _younger_ brother.

Speaking of the man, we invited him over as well. We didn't really think he would come but to our surprise, he did! Apparently Matthew had been 'kidnapped' by Alfred for some brotherly get together so Gilbert decided to take up on our offer. I'm pleased he did! It's been a long time since the three of us have gone out together as friends. It was amazingly fun.

I was hoping for when I got home [I was only a little tipsy – I had to be the DD for Gilbert and Antonio] that Arthur would somehow be there but alas, he wasn't. I wonder what happened to mon petit lapin, I'm starting to get worried for him. What if he's finally died from his awful cooking? Oh, I _knew_ I should've sent him something edible to eat! I should go check on him tomorrow at his house.

* * *

_May 11th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Arthur wasn't at home today. I wonder where he is. I asked darling Mathieu and he doesn't know either. I believe this is what Arthur would call a mystery. Hmmm. Where would mon petit lapin go?

This is all getting slightly suspicious. If I were insecure, I would think that he was _cheating_ on me – but of course he wouldn't do that! We're in _love_…right?

I really do hope he's not cheating.

* * *

_May 13th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

It's been 5 days since I've last seen Arthur. Mathieu says that Arthur's been spending time with Alfred these past few days – he heard Arthur's voice when he called Alfred yesterday.

As much as I am relieved that Arthur hasn't died or is cheating, I wonder why Arthur decided to all of a sudden hang out with Alfred. The two have been at odds almost as long as I and Arthur have.

* * *

_May 14th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

LOVINO IS A HORRIBLE MAN. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW ANTONIO MANAGES TO FAWN OVER HIM TIME AFTER TIME AFTER TIME.

I went to visit Antonio after calling Arthur and _still_ not getting a response and mentioned Arthur visiting Alfred. Do you KNOW what Lovino said to me?

"I bet that stupid British bastard is cheating on you with that American fatass."

MON PETIT LAPIN, CHEATING ON ME WITH _HIM_? HOW DARE HE SUGGEST SUCH A THING! ARTHUR WOULD NEVER CHEAT. NOT ON ME! I AM THE BEST LOVER ONE COULD EVER HAVE – WHY WOULD HE THROW _THIS_ AWAY FOR _HIM_?

I need wine. I have never been so _offended_ in my life!

_Later_

I decided to call Arthur to clear things up with him. I wasn't expecting him to answer. And he didn't.

Alfred did.

Mon dieu.

* * *

_May 15th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

I don't know what to do. Antonio and Gilbert offer their sympathies and Mathieu says that perhaps I was wrong and that there was a reason as to why Alfred would be at Arthur's house at 10 PM.

I told him that there was no need for me to be in denial.

Ah, I have been drinking wine alone in my house for the past few hours. I never expected heartbreak to hurt so _much_. It reminds me of how my little puppy Jeanne passed away quand j'étais petit.

Oh Jeanne! Je suis désolé! Oh Arthur, pourquoi as-tu n'aime pas moi? Pourquoi voudriez-vous tromper?

Mon cœur fait mal.

* * *

_May 18th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Gilbert and Antonio decided to take me out drinking because they were sick of seeing me mope around my house. It was a kind gesture, but I really just wanted to stay at home and drink my wine in peace while looking at pictures of Arthur and I when we were still…in love. Ack, it hurts writing that.

Did you know that Feliks works as a bartender at the bar we usually frequent? Me neither. It turns out that the pretty barmaid that the three of us constantly considered hitting on was him. I'm quite glad we never got around to flirting with him. That would've been awkward.

I should add now that Gilbert and Feliks don't get along very well. I think it started from back when we were kids. The two of them have been at odds since elementary school and it didn't help that when Ludwig was going through his bully-streak that Feliks was one of his favourite targets. It was quite ironic that Gilbert and Feliks ended up as dorm-mates at university. I do wonder how Toris managed to control the both of them. Anyways, the moment we found out Feliks was the pretty barmaid, Gilbert was extremely horrified. It had only been 10 minutes since we went into the bar and already he was in an argument. Perhaps we should've brought Mathieu along with us – I'm sure he would've been able to control the both of them. Mathieu mentioned that he and Feliks were friends – though, I can't really picture sweet little Mathieu with the flamboyance that is Feliks Luka…something.

I met a pretty girl there. She had smooth chocolaty skin and large doe-like eyes. She said her name was Angelique and that she hailed from Seychelles. I must say, I've never heard of the country but she said it was in Africa and was very beautiful. Well, if the country is as beautiful as she, then I should go and visit it sometime.

I believe Gilbert and Antonio wanted me go home with Angelique, but I could not bring myself to. I am still in love with Arthur, even if he doesn't love me. I think Gilbert was annoyed at me for that.

Feliks mentioned that watching chick flicks while eating ice cream out of the tub was a good way to get over a bad breakup. Perhaps I shall do that.

* * *

_May 19th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

OH TOM, SUMMER DIDN'T DESERVE YOU. SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND TRUE LOVE LIKE YOU AND I DO!

_Later_

Oh Briony! How could you let your jealousy get in the way of Cecilia and Robbie's love? Oh Briony! Poor Cecilia and Robbie. Keira Knightly truly is a beautiful woman, and James McAvoy is beautiful too. But their accents… they remind me of…

_Even later_

NO CADY! DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR TRUE FRIENDS FOR THE BEAUTIFUL YET COLD-HEARTED REGINA! IT WILL BE YOUR SOCIAL END!

_Even later than that_

Feliks was right, watching chick flicks _does_ make me feel better – though I think all that ice cream will go straight to my thighs. Mon dieu, now I have to book a trip to the gym. Maybe I'll take Gilbert along with me – he's been talking about how he wants to be more muscular to impress Mathieu. Cute, non? Oh, did you know that today is their one month anniversary? I sent them my love and a tub of ice cream for them to share.

Anyways, I think the chick flicks and the ice cream were a step in the right direction. I can now think of Arthur without feeling absolutely miserable. Even though I'll never forgive him for cheating on _moi_, I think I might be able to be civil to him.

After punching him in the face a few times, of course.

* * *

_May 21st 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Gilbert and I went to the gym today. I forgot how much I _hated_ exerting energy. Gilbert seemed to enjoy himself though. There were quite a few pretty ladies eyeing him. The Gilbert I know would've started flirting within a second but to my surprise he did not. When I asked why he said that he'd never cheat on Mathieu. And that he was gay. I'm so proud of him.

I wish Antonio accompanied us to the gym – it would've been fun, the three of us working out together. But alas, Antonio seems to preparing something. Gilbert and I were discussing it while on the treadmill. He thinks Antonio's going to have a party or something. I think it might be something to do with Lovino. I think I am right, although Gilbert hopes that he is – he _does_ love a good party.

* * *

_May 22nd 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

!

Do you remember how I mentioned Antonio seemed to be planning something? He told Gilbert and I today what it was.

HE'S PLANNING ON PROPOSING TO LOVINO. Isn't it romantic? Even though Lovino is a brat and I semi-blame him for the whole Arthur/cheating thing, he and Antonio make the most romantic couple and I'm so happy for my friend!

Although, I wish Arthur and I could've come close to that stage. But I shouldn't be dwelling on such things. It's not good for my complexion.

* * *

_May 23rd 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Mathieu and I decided to have an impromptu lunch at _The Cherry Blossom_. We asked Gilbert if he would like to join us but he said he had better things to do rather than have 'pansy lunch parties at stupid expensive restaurants'. I wouldn't be surprised if he went to annoy his brother the entire time. I have a friend at _The Cherry Blossom_, Kiku, who works there and he prepared us the most delicious sushi either of us has ever tasted. It was a very good day.

Mathieu mentioned that he was going to the movies with Alfred tomorrow. I didn't say anything to that – despite the fact that his brother is a brute who has the guts to come between love, he is Mathieu's brother and just because he stole mon petit lapin from me doesn't mean I can ban Mathieu from seeing him.

But I did tell Mathieu to punch him for me.

* * *

_May 25th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

If Arthur and I were still together, I would've mentioned that in 5 days it will be our 2 month anniversary. I really shouldn't be thinking about these things but I just can't help it!

Gilbert, Antonio and I were planning on going to Roderich and Elizaveta's house to annoy Roderich [because really, it's been so long since the three of us did that], when Gilbert realized he forgot to buy his bird [aptly named Gilbird, honestly that man might be vainer than _moi_] his bird feed so we ended up at the pet store, cooing at the animals and dragging Antonio away from the turtles. Antonio seems to be a turtle magnet – when they see him they walk as fast as they can to him. Antonio seems to love them too. Odd, isn't it?

I saw the cutest little dog in the pet store. I'm half inclined to buy her and name her Jeanne, after my darling little poodle that passed away when I was 8. Or maybe Marianne – that's a beautiful name, non?

Antonio wanted to buy one of the turtles and name him Mr. Turtle. I believe he wanted to give it to Lovino. Somehow, I can't picture Lovino with a turtle.

* * *

_May 27th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Gilbert is out with Mathieu and Antonio is apparently back at the pet store with Lovino, trying to buy one of the turtles.

It's been a while since I was alone. I'm in quite a mellow mood right now. I'm sitting in my living room with a glass of wine [and you] and there is quiet classical music playing in the background. I feel peaceful.

But a part of me still wishes Arthur was here, reading a book or doing his silly embroidery, making at a face whenever I try to kiss him and turning such a cute pink when I pull him into my arms and

I think I need a vacation.

* * *

_May 29th 20XX_

Mon cher journal,

Gilbert, Antonio, Mathieu, Lovino and I decided to go take a trip to see the falls. It was rather awkward being in the same car as Lovino – who was pretty grumpy about being woken up so early [we had to wake up early to beat the traffic]. I feel bad for Mathieu – he was stuck sitting beside Lovino. But at least he had me on the other side to talk to.

Gilbert wouldn't stop singing the entire ride. I was almost happy when Lovino decided to pelt him with rocks when we got out of the car. Mathieu did not bother stopping him. I think he was close to helping Lovino throw rocks at Gilbert too. Antonio and I found it all very funny and Gilbert refused to talk to us the ride back. Of course, we were quite pleased with that development, further pissing Gilbert off more.

It's only been 2 days and already I've gotten 10 voicemails! I'll continue writing about our trip after listening to them.

_A few minutes later_

…mon dieu. All 10 voicemails were from Arthur. He seems to want to meet me at _L'Andora_ at 8 o'clock PM tomorrow. He said in all 10 voicemails that he has something important he needs to speak to me about.

I won't lie when I say that I'm nervous to see him again.

* * *

_May 31st 20XX_

As I write this, Arthur is snoring peacefully next to me in my bed. It's been so long since I've seen him crinkle his nose like the petit lapin he is.

When I went to see him last night at _L'Andora…_ a part of me really did not want to go at all. I didn't want to see him again after successfully moving on with my life.

Dinner was incredibly awkward, to say the least. I refused to make eye-contact with him and he seemed to look uncomfortable.

It wasn't until after dessert that Arthur finally decided to bring up why he had called me here in the first place.

"I know I haven't seen you much these past few weeks," he began. He didn't even have the guts to look me in the eye. I supposed at the time it was the guilt from his adultery finally kicking in. I nodded. "And I'm sorry about that. But… I've been busy," he continued.

"With what?" I asked, feeling oddly like one of the heroines in the chick flicks Feliks made me watch last week.

"With…well, I – oh blast it all," Arthur replied, turning a dark red and standing up. He put some money on the table and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me outside. I tried to look dignified as people stared at us leave.

"What was that for?" I demanded angrily, because really, when your cheating boyfriend drags you out of a fancy restaurant that you frequent, you'd be embarrassed and angry too.

"I love you," Arthur stammered and I blinked at him in surprise. That really wasn't the answer I had been expecting.

"Then why were you cheating on me with Alfred?" I asked, keeping my composure. It was Arthur's turn to blink at me in surprise. After staring at me for a few seconds, his face turned an abnormal shade of purple.

"C-cheating? With ALFRED? Are you _daft_? Alfred is my godfather's son – he's practically a brother to me!" Arthur exclaimed. Oh. _Oh_. That explained the hug. "Alfred to me is like you and Matthew!" he continued, looking horrified. Oh look, he remember Mathieu's name. I should mention that to Mathieu when we go to lunch tomorrow – he'll be pleased with that.

"Oh," I said, looking – and feeling – embarrassed. A silence fell upon us as we stared at each other awkwardly. To think that this had all been a huge misunderstanding! I felt incredibly stupid.

"Did you really think that I would cheat on you?" Arthur asked me quietly.

"What else was I supposed to think?" I asked back.

"I was trying to get you the perfect anniversary present. I tried to get it done in time for our two month anniversary," he added quietly. Oh. I started feeling guilty there, I admit it.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, walking to him and taking his hand. He blushed a cute pink and it almost felt like no time had gone between us.

"Look over there," he said pointing and I turned.

A horse carriage. He got me a private little horse carriage for us to ride in. Apparently, Alfred knew someone who knew someone who knew someone who had a horse carriage service and Arthur and he spent the last few weeks organizing and booking their best carriage for that night.

It was probably one of the most romantic things Arthur has ever done. The trip was so smooth and so sweet. Arthur's eyes shine magnificently in the moon light. I missed kissing him.

When we got to my house, well, you can probably guess what happened after that. I'd almost forgotten how smooth Arthur's body was against mine. Oh it was _wonderful_ – it was like music to my ears, hearing him say my name with such lust and

Oh look, mon petit lapin has woken up. Perhaps if I kiss him, he will give me a repeat of last night?

Here's to hoping! Adieu, cher journal!

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, the next story in the newly named "Awesome Diary" trilogy/series is Antonio's diary! I think you know _that_ might be about! I actually kinda wanna make this a series. Thoughts?**

**Oh and a hug [and maybe a request] for anyone who can name the three movies Francis watches. ^^**

**Review, FOR THE NAME OF LOVE!**


End file.
